Edward Elric
(This is for the fanfiction "Crossover Together". Info may change from canon information) Edward Elric is a resident of Amestris, and known well-over as the "Fullmetal Alchemist" due to his deeds throughout the country. Physical Appearance Edward is small for his age, standing at only 149 cm (4'11") at the beginning of the series, despite his attempts to appear taller, (due to the notation that he cannot stand regular milk). He wears his golden-blond hair long - usually tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders, but sometimes forgoing the braid for a simpler ponytail. He parts his bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he leaves a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. Ed wears as his trademark a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves. As a result of his "death" at the hybrid train crash, Edward was fitted with full steel automail prosthetics custom crafted. His left leg from just above the knee downward is automail and his automail right arm reaches all the way up to his shoulder; both are designed so that their outer shells resemble modernized plate mail. After meeting Winry Rockbell, he was better fitted with a more upgraded, lighter version of automail. Personality On the surface, Edward displays an immature sort of personality. He is decidedly stubborn and strong-willed, frequently letting his pettiness and vindictiveness get the better of him, and often has to be restrained or reprimanded by Al or whoever else is present. He is somewhat selfish and self-absorbed, generally acting more out of self-interest than any sort of philanthropy as well as taking several opportunities to stroke his own ego or flaunt the governmental power and monetary license of his military position. He is largely hostile towards figures of authority and feels little incentive to follow orders with which he disagrees, earning him the distinction of being a loose cannon of sorts. Edward is also rather quick-tempered, resorting more often to steel-fisted violence than calm negotiation to settle disputes (most often triggered in comments regarding height). Edward has also displayed a propensity towards impatience and an inability to sit still for long, which perhaps contributes to his love of travel. Despite these, Ed shows his deeper nature to be one of marked selflessness, unflinching loyalty, and great compassion to those closer to him. History While he was young, he and his family were one of those about to board the first hybrid train. Before he could, he and Alphonse found Alex Armstrong, who he thought was an Amestris official general, leaving him and Alphonse very excited to see him. This encounter possibly inspired the two to become soldiers. However, after the crash, Edward lost both his arm and leg, and he tried in vain to wake his brother before passing out. He and Al were only saved after Alex convinced Undertaker to revive them. This altered his memory into believing that he was responsible for their current state, and he made a vow to get their bodies back, no matter what the case would end up being. As the years went by, he eventually got his automail, and overtime began to get into alchemy to the point when he traveled all over Amestris alongside his brother and helping those as they went. This earned him the reputation as "Fullmetal Alchemist", and after one day of aiding a town with alchemy, caught the attention of Olivier Armstrong. Edward mistook her as an Amestris soldier, and thought to show his alchemy to her to give them a good word for Central, only to be attacked instead for showing alchemy so freely. In the end, he had to promise to keep this more of a secret. This not only stopped his travels as a Fullmetal Alchemist for a while, but also developed a lingering worry and grudging respect to Olivier. It is mentioned that they became students to Olivier Armstrong presumably after this encounter, though it wasn't detailed on how they managed. Season 3 By Season 3, he became the youngest to enter the armed forces of Amestris, and was found in a seaside town on his way to Central. He met in an arm-wrestling contest to gain some of the money being offered, using his alchemy (more elusively), to win the match and catching the attention of Team Harmony. The next morning, he found Alphonse with Blair in his armor, and attempted to return her to Sebastian Michaelis once he arrived. Unfortunately, they found they were late for the train, so he, Blair, and Al got some help from Sebastian to catch up with it (terrifying him in the process). When Gluttony and Lust were on the train, it was him who forced them back and saved the rest of the team. When they returned to Central, he and Alphonse were confronted by Ciel Phantomhive and Aladdin, asking about the public's knowledge in regards to their alchemy. Ed replied with that the only ones who knew for sure were in Central. On regard however, Aladdin later asked him to be the group's "alchemic teacher", much to his surprise. Before he could decide, he and Al were called in to a meeting held by King Bradley, and Victoria for the protection agreement and discussion in regards to the [Demons. After that, and some talk between him and Al, he found Team Harmony and agreed to the offer. He began training Yugure Kagayaki sometime after that for the next few days, up to when he got warning about Pluton arriving. In the encounter, Ed joined Sebastian Michaelis in the final assault on him to disable his wind attack, and luring him off back to the center of Central. After the attack, he brought the team to a secure location in the countryside as thanks for their help in the attack, though he reluctantly agreed to take in Envy as well upon his discovery. He went back with them to Amestris once it got rebuilt by Korosensei, and remained there as Yugure Kagayaki and Aladdin left to find Nagisa Shiota. Season 4 As apart of the Protection Agreement, he and Al were transferred from Amestris to Tokyo, and became enrolled in Orora High School as apart of the E class students. During his time in Tokyo, he came across Lust again, but his automail ended up breaking during the fight. He had to go without his arm for a while after, not having time to repair it himself before his class took a field trip to Elysium. He was then met by Alex Armstrong, and after noting his broken automail, he was brought out of the group to the mechanics where he met Winry Rockbell. He managed to finally get his automail fixed by then, and getting it upgraded to a lighter, more maneuverable version much to his delight. After getting word of the future visions from Nagisa, Edward was put on high alert during one of his practices by the Tokyo capitol. He was confronted by Karasu during a session, and while not the intended target of the tengu, was brutally injured and had to be put in hospital soon afterwards alongside Karma Akabane. During his stay there he got word of a meeting with Celestia, and became worried about possibly meeting his old teacher again. He went with them regardless, though, and after his reunion with Olivier, explained his encounter with her just before meeting with Celestia. After returning, he and the others of Team Harmony found out of Nagisa's plans to replace Envy with himself, and he and Al were the ones to go into the Underworld with him. He managed to find him after arriving in Tartarus, and saved Nagisa from getting killed by the other Demons. Season 5 When figuring out which demons to go after, Ed went with Nagisa and Yugure to face the Great Tengu. During the first confrontation though, he suddenly got a flashback to his true past, making the Great Tengu brutally injure him and stop the fight altogether. Upon returning to base, he explained the confusion to Nagisa, who suggested he and him go and see the Great Tengu to get some answers, to which he reluctantly agreed. He received a newspaper with information regarding the hybrid train crash, though he couldn't figure out what it was about until after returning to Tokyo. He felt devastated that his whole life was a lie, but unlike Winry, he didn't cry over it, as he felt it won't do any good, and won't fix anything from the past. Before they could make amends, he was then captured by the Slicer Brothers. Season 6 He and others of Team Harmony were taken to Abaddon. He grew bitter during his stay, as they took his brother away and his automail completely, leaving him completely helpless and as apart of his torture, constantly being mocked and called a flea. He was unable to do anything, even after being rescued by Nagisa. He was brought back home, growing impatient for having to wait for his automail to come back. As he was, he got Al to get Alex and Olivier, and despite knowing his life wasn't how he thought it was, he still vowed to find a way to return their bodies to normal. Category:Characters Category:Crossover Together Characters Category:Prideful Days Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Team Harmony Members Category:Orora High Students/Staff